


师父！我吃醋啦！

by MaxVicky



Category: The Legend of LuoXiaohei
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxVicky/pseuds/MaxVicky
Summary: emmm，ooc灵感来源于罗小黑战记大电影里初到龙游遇见小花妖
Relationships: 【限黑】
Kudos: 5





	师父！我吃醋啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就来微博找我玩哦@我就想换个名字0001

“龙游这座城生活着一千多万人…”  
“无限大人！！”  
———————————————————————————  
以上灵感来源  
正文开始啦！  
“无限大人！”  
无限与小黑停在路边回头看去，原来是小花妖.  
“无限大人，我老远就感受到你的气息啦！小黑！你好呀！”  
小花妖热情地朝着他们打招呼，无限微笑回应“嗯，任务结束了，带小黑回来休息。”小黑静静地趴在无限的肩头，对小花妖不予理睬。  
看着小花妖渐行渐远，小黑才问到“那也是你捡回来的？”  
“嗯…怎么了？”无限疑惑地看着小黑  
“没…没什么！”小黑把头埋在了无限的颈窝里，弄的无限有些痒  
“你下来自己走！”无限揪着小黑的后颈放到了地上。小黑撇了撇嘴，哼了一声独自向前走去。  
夜晚，会馆举行了聚餐。鸠老举着酒杯“来来来，大家都走一个！小黑真的是厉害啊，老君的天明珠都能到手啊！了不起！”众人也纷纷感叹小黑年少有为，小黑被夸的有些不好意思挠了挠头。  
猫的注意力总是会被一些新奇的东西吸引过去。在小黑的啃肉环节结束后，桌边带有葡萄香气的液体得到了小黑的关注。“这是什么？”小黑嗅着“嗯…还挺好闻的！应该是葡萄汁类的饮料吧！”试探的伸出舌头舔了舔，葡萄的甜美窜进小黑的味蕾，在小黑确定以及肯定这不是什么毒药后，便举杯畅饮了起来。  
聚餐到了尾声，若水将东西收拾好对鸠老说“您上次从洋妖怪那里收的洋酒呢？好像还是葡萄味的？拿给大家尝尝？”  
大家都对鸠老的酒感到好奇，可是……酒是没找到，到时发现一只醉猫…  
月光下，少年面若桃花，眉头轻皱安静地趴在酒瓶子边。无限有些分神……  
“哈哈哈哈，小黑真是可以啊！无限愣着干嘛？赶紧带小黑回家啊，弄点解酒的东西…”鸠老说着。  
无限点了点头，抱起小黑“那就先走一步了……”  
小黑睡梦中感觉自己睡梦中被抱了起来，有感觉自己是在云上飘“师父……我难受…”整只猫窝在无限的怀里不安分的蹭着。“师父…你都不关心我…那么久…我还被谛听打伤了，你都…都不来看我…”小黑醉的厉害哼哼唧唧的，无限他谈了口气轻轻拍了拍不安分的猫。  
猫，果然是不能喝酒的…


End file.
